


You & Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Cockslut Louis, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, larry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up with a hard on and he sees Harry sleeping beside him. </p><p>He takes advantage of that and gets harry hard, rides him and the lad wakes up, ready to fuck Louis harder than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I decided it was time to write another smut again. I made this quick because I have a cold and my fingers hurt. 
> 
> Also, I'll be adding more tags whenever one comes to mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like !!!

Louis woke up and whimpered out. He rolled his hips against the mattress, feeling the sharp pain in his lower back(his arse hole), but ignored it. Already too focused on the pleasurable feeling.

His cock rubbing against his lower stomach and the sheets, pre-cum drizzled out of his slit, wetting the sheet a bit. "Fuck," Louis whined high but quietly in his throat, his face squished in the pillow an his eyes shut tight as he rutted hard against the bed. His hands fisted the sheets. He wanted more- needs more.

Louis turned his face and breathed harshly in and out, seeing Harry peace fully sleeping. Naked as well. Louis sat up, whimpered when he lost the friction on his already burning up cock. He tugged the sheets down Harrys body.Harry was always a heavy sleeper, Louis would get through half of this without harry waking up.

He pushed Harry over and onto his back, a small gurgle escaping Harrys mouth and Louis panted, rutting against his lovers thigh as he took Harrys limp cock into his hand, stroking it. Louis stopped himself from coming right there on Harrys thigh, spreading his legs, louis sat in between them.

Taking Harrys semi in his mouth, lapping his tongue around the tip as he got harry to full hardness. Louis stopped when he felt Harry move, looking up he seen Harry move his head to the other side, mumbling something to himself in his sleep. Louis took Harrys now hard cock out of his mouth, suckling on his own fingers before he pressed his index finger against his pink rim, already sore from last night.

Louis pushed in his finger and felt his tight heat wrap around the small digit. Gasping, Louis pumped his finger in and out, fondling with Harrys balls. Louis added a second one, wanting to hurry this up, stretching himself out, Louis grazed his prostate and mewled out loud, gripping Harrys thigh. When he added his third finger, feeling the stretch and burn he seen Harry try to roll over but Louis stopped him, gripping his hip harshly as he leaned over and took Harrys cock back into his mouth, thrusting his fingers and out.

The burn from his third raw finger made Louis' insides tingle and his cock twitch, a blurb of pre-cum slid out of his slit. Taking his fingers out, Louis whined, wanting something to fill him up. He suddenly seen the half empty bottle of lube at the bottom of the sheets. Eagerly grabbing it, Louis poured a generous amount on his hand, wrapping it around Harrys cock and lubed him up good.

Louis shuffled up and sat on Harrys hips, feeling the head of his cock slide against his rim. Whimpering loudly he watched Harrys face, gripping his large cock and pushing it against his rim. Harry gasped out when Louis' tight hole engulfed the head of Harrys dick, his eyes flashing open.

Blinded by light at first but then he seen a very fucked out looking Louis on top of him, his hair sticking up in different places. Sex hair. He moaned low in his throat, his hands flying up to grip harshly against Louis' hips, thrusting up into him. Louis squeaked and let out hushed gasps, his mouth open and he arched his back, hands planted on Harrys chest. Louis was flushed from the chest and up.

"Harry!" Louis let out a few whines, rutting down against Harry when he was balls deep, his hips grounding upwards meeting Louis' greedy grinds. "Fuck Louis, such a bad boy. Fucking cock slut. Always wanting my cock in you huh?" Harry snapped his hips up making Louis whimper and nod his head fast.

"Yeah, Your cock slut, want to be full of you all the time." He gasped out breaths of air, lifting his hips up feeling Harrys cock drag against his rim, he slammed back down. Picking up speed, Louis felt his thighs start to ache. Scratching at Harrys chest, Louis lent down and tugged on Harrys sweaty curls, leaning in to kiss Harry messily.

Louis whined high in his throat when Harry pushed his hips down against Harrys, not letting Louis move.

"Beg for it."

Louis keened and started scratching harder at Harrys buff chest. "Please-fuck-please! I want your cock. Need it, please fuck me so hard. Make me choke on my own breath, fuck me-" Louis was cut off when Harry lifted Louis' hips up and started thrusting into him.

Louis fell forward, squeezing his eyes shut as he let Harry grip his arse cheeks harshly and plant his feet against the bed, bending his knees and fucking into Louis. The small horny boy was gripping Harrys biceps hard, his blunt nails dragging against the soft inked skin. Soft dragged gasps left Louis' lips. Harry grunted, speeding his pace when his cock nudged against Louis' prostate, making the boy scream out against Harrys shoulder, his body being jerked roughly back and forth as he tried to match Harrys harsh thrusts.

"So deep," Louis whined and Harry suckled on his neck, his sweet spot making Louis' small body limp against Harrys larger one. "Taking my cock so well baby." Harry growled out and started kneading at Louis' arse, his finger tips digging into the sensitive skin.

Harrys cock dragged against Louis' insides and it felt so good.

Louis lifted himself up, back arched and his hands planting themselves on Harrys middle, slamming down against Harrys hips. Louis' eyes rolled back, his head hung low between his tan sweaty shoulders.

"Gonna come?" Harry grunted low and Louis whined, feeling his abdomen fill with those hot swirls, his climax reaching. "Fuck!" Louis yelled out, rutting down against Harrys cock harder. Spilling himself out on Harrys chest and a little bit on his stomach, over his butterfly tattoo.

Louis laid his head in between Harrys neck and shoulder, giving encouraging whimpers as he let the tall lad use him. "Fuck, gonna fill you up so good baby." Harry moaned out as he gave one last thrust and his cock twitched inside of Louis, filling him with Harrys hot cum. "Harrryyyy.." Louis murmured lowly and Harry pressed his hips against Louis' arse, his cock kept twitching as he released, biting down on Louis' shoulder. "So good." Harry whispered hotly and pecked Louis' lips.

Harry lifted Louis' hips, pulling his cock out of Louis' wrecked and puffy hole. Hearing him whine against Harrys shoulder made the taller lad lay Louis on his side, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Walking back with a wet and dry towel, Harry wiped himself off. Turning Louis onto his stomach, he dropped the rag on the floor, immediately crawling towards Louis. He spread Louis' tan thighs, seeing his come leak from the sensitive puckered hole.

Rubbing his thumb against the gaping hole, Louis whined out."No Harry- no more."

Harry just shushed him and leaned down, licking a fat stripe across his hole, hearing Louis gasp. Harry immediately grabbed Louis' cheeks, kneading them in his big hands and pushing his tongue in his hole. Tasting himself, Harry suckled on the rim as he made loud sloppy sounds, letting Louis push back against his face when he gripped the boys hips tightly. Harry pushed two fingers in Louis' warm cum filled hole, dabbing against the small walnut size inside of Louis with the tip of his fingers.

"Harry-Harry I'm going to-" Louis groaned out, Harry licking his rim as he fingered Louis, getting the fucked out boy to come again.

Louis pushed back and dug his face in the sheets as his cock pulsed, beating cum out fast when he came, a high electric moan slipping his puffy lips. Harry pulled his fingers out and let his tongue travel around Louis' soft but rough fucked out walls, gathering his cum. He pulled back and let Louis role onto his side, sighing.

Harry curled up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around the smaller lad. Louis chuckled weakly. "I love you." Harry hummed against Louis' tan sweaty skin, "Love you.." Harry smiled, watching Louis smile secretly, digging himself into the soft white pillow, letting Harry push his body against his, warming his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME. 
> 
> ILY ! xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
